KNVB Cup 2016-17
| number_of_teams = 103 | venue = De Kuip | dates = | defending = Feyenoord | champions = Vitesse | runnerup = AZ | total_matches = 63 | total_goals = 152 | top_goal_scorer = Lewis Baker (5 goals) | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 KNVB Cup was the 99th season of the annual Dutch national football cup competition. It started on September 20, 2016 with the first of six rounds and ended on April 30, 2017 with the final played at De Kuip in Rotterdam. This edition is notable for several unicums, which includes holding the first ever test in an official match of a top tier-domestic competition of the Video assistant referee-system. Anouar Kali holds the distinction of becoming the first ever player to receive a red card after an intervention from the video referee in the first round-game between Ajax and his team Willem II. The defending champions were Feyenoord from the Eredivisie, after beating FC Utrecht 2–1 in the final in the previous season on April 24, 2016. The winner will automatically qualify for the group stage of the 2017-18 edition of the UEFA Europa League. The winner will also participate in the 2017 edition of the Johan Cruyff Shield, the Dutch Supercup match at the start of next season between the Cup winner and the champions of the Eredivisie, Feyenoord. Vitesse defeated AZ by 2-0 in the final to win its first ever major trophy in the 124-year history of the club. Calendar First Round The draw of the first round was done on 27 August 2016. 64 teams participated and played on 20,21 or 22 September 2016. | goals2= C. Peters Siekman | location= Scheveningen | stadium= Sportpark Houtrust | attendance= 355 | referee= Laurens Gerrets | report= Report }} Van Weert Hateboer Sørloth | location= Capelle aan den IJssel | stadium= Sportpark 't Slot | attendance= 1,500 | referee= Erwin Blank | report= Report }} | location= Katwijk | stadium= Sportpark de Kooltuin | attendance= 550 | referee= Rob Dieperink | report= Report }} | location= Rijnsburg | stadium= Sportpark Middelmors | attendance= 600 | referee= Sander van der Eijk | report= Report }} | location= Breda | stadium= Rat Verlegh Stadion | attendance= | referee= Jochem Kamphuis | report= Report }} | goals2= Ajnane Mahmudov Abdulahi | location= Cuijk | stadium= Sportpark de Groenendijkse Kampen | attendance= 400 | referee= Christian Mulder | report= Report }} Stout Pires Tavares | goals2= | location= Werkendam | stadium= Sportpark de Zwaaier | attendance= 3,000 | referee= Bas Nijhuis | report= Report }} Piljić | goals2= Waandels Akanioui | penaltyscore = 6–7 | penalties1=Bakker Piljić van der Leij Rasevic Hooiveld Wigger Görtz Zarbaf | penalties2= Marengo Bellahcen Huntink el Idrissi Heerkens van Loon Mimpen Chairi | location= Hardenberg | stadium= De Boshoek | attendance= 800 | referee= Stan Teuben | report= Report }} | location= Barendrecht | stadium= Sportpark de Bongerd | attendance= | referee= Martin van den Kerkhof | report= Report }} Langedijk Greene | location= Echt | stadium= Sportpark "In de Bandert" | attendance= 600 | referee= Ingmar Oostrom | report= Report }} | goals2= Pedro Verheijdt Schroyen | penaltyscore = 5–4 | penalties1=Evers Schilder Visser Steltenpool van Kippersluis | penalties2= Nwakali Ciranni Martina Schroyen Loshaj | location= Volendam | stadium= Krasstadion | attendance= 1,094 | referee= Joey Kooij | report= Report }} Bilate | goals2= Lieder Vloet | location= 's-Hertogenbosch | stadium= De Vliert | attendance= | referee= Martin Perez | report= Report }} Akla Van Hussen | goals2= Boogers | location= Spakenburg | stadium= Sportpark de Westmaat | attendance= 1,200 | referee= Edwin van de Graaf | report= Report }} Zeneli Namli Schaars | goals2= Van Overbeek | location= Heerenveen | stadium= Abe Lenstra Stadion | attendance= | referee= Christiaan Bax | report= Report }} | goals2= Schenk Teijsse Hendriks | location= Dongen | stadium= Sportpark de Biezen | attendance= 1,500 | referee= Stijn Berben | report= Report }} Pereiro Narsingh | goals2= | location= Eindhoven | stadium= Philips Stadion | attendance= | referee= Richard Liesveld | report= Report }} | goals2= Vermeij Kuwas | location= Maassluis | stadium= Lavendelstraat | attendance= 1,200 | referee= Steven van der Vrande | report= Report }} | goals2= Kastaneer | penaltyscore = 3–5 | penalties1=Dumić Golla Fomitschow von Haacke | penalties2= Beugelsdijk El Mahdioui Bakker Becker Schaken | location= Nijmegen | stadium= De Goffert | attendance= | referee= Siemen Mulder | report= Report }} | goals2= Parami Jozić Serbony Seghrouchni | location= Veen | stadium= Sportpark De Hanen Weide | attendance= 700 | referee= Ed Janssen | report= Report }} | goals2= | location= Veldhoven | stadium= Sportpark Zeelst | attendance= 400 | referee= Edgar Bijl | report= Report }} Verhoeve Deprez | location= Groesbeek | stadium= Sportpark Zuid | attendance= 615 | referee= Freek van Herk | report= Report }} Van den Meiracker | goals2= Khalouta | location= Spakenburg | stadium= Sportpark de Westmaat | attendance= 2,800 | referee= Johannes Martens | report= Report }} Van Soest Wilffert Sam-Sim Postma | goals2= Van Mosselveld | location= Haarlem | stadium= Spanjaardslaan | attendance= 350 | referee= Sam Dröge | report= Report }} | goals2= Brock-Madsen Van Polen Achahbar | location= Ermelo | stadium= Sportlaan | attendance= 3,000 | referee= Allard Lindhout | report= Report }} Verhaar Kramer | goals2= Daniels | location= Rotterdam | stadium= Het Kasteel | attendance= | referee= Reinold Wiedemeijer | report= Report }} | goals2= Tanković Bel Hassani Mühren | location= Lienden | stadium= Sportpark de Abdijhof | attendance= 1,200 | referee= Dennis Higler | report= Report }} Van den Ban | goals2= Adams | location= Katwijk | stadium= Sportpark de Krom | attendance= 800 | referee= Clay Ruperti | report= Report }} De Ligt Ziyech Schöne Nouri | goals2= | location= Amsterdam | stadium= Amsterdam ArenA | attendance= | referee= Danny Makkelie | report= Report }} | goals2= Živković Haller | location= Enschede | stadium= Grolsch Veste | attendance= | referee= Serdar Gözübüyük | report= Report }} Kaars | goals2= Baker Leerdam Van Wolfswinkel Tighadouini Rashica Koryan | location= Amsterdam | stadium= Sportpark Schellingwoude | attendance= 1,200 | referee= Kevin Blom | report= Report }} | goals2= Peltzer Vink Bartels Huijgens | location= Haaksbergen | stadium= Groot Scholtenhagen | attendance= 500 | referee= Jeroen Manschot | report= Report }} Kramer Başaçıkoğlu Jørgensen | goals2= Boere | location= Rotterdam | stadium= Stadion Feijenoord | attendance= | referee= Pol van Boekel | report= Report }} Second round The draw of the first round was done on 22 September 2016. 32 teams participated and matches were played on 25, 26 and 27 October 2016. The lowest ranked team left was Jodan Boys from the fifth tier of Dutch football. De Rijk Serbony | goals2= | location= Noordwijkerhout | stadium= Sportpark De Boekhorst | attendance= | referee= Allard Lindhout | report= Report }} Van Deelen | location= Tiel | stadium= Sportpark De Lok | attendance= 1,100 | referee= Sander van der Eijk | report= Report }} Van der Heijden | goals2= Mahmudov | location= The Hague | stadium= Kyocera Stadion | attendance= 5,106 | referee= Richard Liesveld | report= Report }} | goals2= Marengo Heerkens | location= Deventer | stadium= Adelaarshorst | attendance= 5,163 | referee= Martin Perez | report= Report }} Steltenpool | goals2= Ramsteijn | location= Volendam | stadium= Kras Stadion | attendance= 1,660 | referee= Edwin van der Graaf | report= Report }} Van den Meiracker | goals2= Olijfveld De Lange Verhoeve | location= Spakenburg | stadium= Sportpark De Westmaat | attendance= 1,500 | referee= Erwin Blank | report= Report }} El Azzouzi Brogno | goals2= Ramselaar | location= Rotterdam | stadium= Het Kasteel | attendance= 10,525 | referee= Danny Makkelie | report= Report }} | goals2= Cassierra El Ghazi Černý Clement | location= Werkendam | stadium= Sportpark De Zwaaier | attendance= | referee= Jeroen Manschot | report= Report }} Kuwas Pelupessy Darri | goals2= | location= Almelo | stadium= Polman Stadion | attendance= 7,922 | referee= Rob Dieperink | report= Report }} | goals2= | location= Alkmaar | stadium= AFAS Stadion | attendance= | referee= Christiaan Bax | report= Report }} Akla | goals2= Noordmans | location= Spakenburg | stadium= Sportpark De Westmaat | attendance= 1,250 | referee= Stijn Berben | report= Report }} Baker Nakamba Nathan | goals2= Langedijk | location= Arnhem | stadium= GelreDome | attendance= | referee= Dennis Higler | report= Report }} | goals2= | location= Utrecht | stadium= Stadion Galgenwaard | attendance= 16,377 | referee= Serdar Gözübüyük | report= Report }} Botteghin Toornstra Vejinovic | goals2= | location= Rotterdam | stadium= De Kuip | attendance= | referee= Kevin Blom | report= Report }} Mokhtar | goals2= Sleegers | location= Zwolle | stadium= MAC³PARK Stadion | attendance= | referee= Jochem Kamphuis | report= Report }} | goals2= Namli Ghoochannejhad | location= Eindhoven | stadium= Jan Louwers Stadion | attendance= | referee= Martin van den Kerkhof | report= Report }} Third round The third round draw was held on 27 October 2016. 16 teams participated and the matches were played on 13, 14, and 15 December 2016. The lowest ranked team left was Jodan Boys from the fifth tier of Dutch football. Kwakman Velzen Kippersluis | goals2= Serbony | location= Volendam | stadium= Kras Stadion | attendance= | referee= | report= }} | location= Spakenburg | stadium= Sportpark De Westmaat | attendance= | referee= | report= }} | goals2= Conboy Živković | location= Zwolle | stadium= MAC³PARK Stadion | attendance= | referee= | report= }} Tighadouini Baker Rashica | goals2= | location= Arnhem | stadium= GelreDome | attendance= | referee= | report= }} Friday | goals2= | location= Alkmaar | stadium= AFAS Stadion | attendance= | referee= | report= }} Kuyt Ahmadi | goals2= Kastaneer | location= Rotterdam | stadium= De Kuip | attendance= | referee= | report= }} | goals2= Clement | location= Leeuwarden | stadium= Cambuur Stadion | attendance= | referee= | report= }} | location= Almelo | stadium= Polman Stadion | attendance= | referee= | report= }} Quarter-finals The quarter-final draw was held on 15 December 2016. 8 teams participated and the matches were played on 24, 25, and 26 January 2017. The lowest ranked team left were FC Volendam and SC Cambuur from the second tier of Dutch football. | goals2= Verhaar | penaltyscore= 5–6 | penalties1= Evers Schilder Vlak Steltenpool van Kippersluis Visser Verhulst Meulens | penalties2= Verhaar Brogno Breuer Spierings Dijkstra Mendes Pogba Floranus | location= Volendam | stadium= Kras Stadion | attendance= 3,469 | referee= Jochem Kamphuis | report= }} Troupée | goals2= E. Bakker Barto | penaltyscore= 6–7 | penalties1= Barazite Labyad Leeuwin Janssen Haller Hardeveld Amrabat Troupée Peterson | penalties2= E. Bakker Schilder Houtkoop Hoefdraad Noor Peersman Barto Lilipaly Monteiro | location= Utrecht | stadium= Stadion Galgenwaard | attendance= 13,997 | referee= Pol van Boekel | report= }} | goals2= | location= Alkmaar | stadium= AFAS Stadion | attendance= 8,276 | referee= Björn Kuipers | report= }} Tighadouini | goals2= | location= Arnhem | stadium= Gelredome | attendance= 15,673 | referee= Danny Makkelie | report= }} Semi-finals The 4 winners from the previous round progress to this stage. Cupholders Feyenoord were eliminated in the previous round and therefore no longer active in the competition. The draw was held on 26 January 2017. Matches were played on 1 and 2 March 2017. The lowest ranked team left was SC Cambuur from the second tier of Dutch football. |goals2 = Baker |location = Rotterdam |stadium = Het Kasteel |attendance = |referee = }} Jahanbakhsh Johansson Luckassen Weghorst | penalties2= E. Bakker Schilder van de Streek Mannes Barto |location = Alkmaar |stadium = AFAS Stadion |attendance = |referee = }} Final The two winners from the previous round progressed to this stage. The winner of the semi-final match between AZ and SC Cambuur was marked as the 'home' team in the final, as that was the first match to be drawn at the draw for the semi-finals. The final took place on April 30, 2017 at De Kuip in Rotterdam. Details | penaltyscore = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = |stadium = De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance = 46,105 |referee = Danny Makkelie | aet = }} |valign="top" width="50%"| |} External links *KNVB Cup *KNVB Cup *KNVB Cup 2016-17 Category:2016–17 European domestic association football cups KNVB